quack_efandomcom-20200214-history
Nachonius
Personality Nachonius is known for many things. His coldness, lack of remorse, hatred of anything not Pig related, and anything made by Crab Jak Joe. Nachonius was only seen twice in the story, both times by Kozy. He is a very charismatic being, despite his hatred, and at times can come across as even kind hearted. He has the ability to make any reality he desires a reality so long as he exists within said reality. Truly a frightening power indeed. He laughs quite a lot and has a good sense of humor. He hates crabs and eats ONLY them. Lore Nachonius was created outside of the universe before time started along side Crab Jak Joe. The two sat together in unison forever in silence, until one day, the Realm of Ufberkria was created by Crab Jak Joe. Nachonius wished to be part of the Realm of Ufberkria, but Crab Jak Joe did not want him to. He told him to create a realm of his own. Nachonius could not, and was not pleased with the outcome at hand. Nachonius met a girl Crab Jak Joe created. Crab Jak Joe created her to be a perfection, and so Nachonius fell deeply in love with her. However, she disregarded him, as had everyone else, and married the Goblin Prince instead. Her name was Honoka. Crab Jak Joe descended into his peaceful realm, with the three fathers, and lived peacefully. The Mookaels, the True Communists, everyone was so happy. And yet he disregarded Nachonius, and left him alone. Nachonius was not happy with these results. He wiped out the Mookaels, massacred all the Gooms, and yet Crab Jak Joe lived happily. He issued his first commander, by the name of Lai Topez, and yet that failed. He issued an assassin named Wilhelm, and that failed too. He even sent a parasitical bitch named Alexander Cobbletom, and that failed too.... And so he went forward with his final plan. To gather an army of Pig Men and descend upon the universe once and for all to claim revenge on Crab Jak Joe. The First Wars were fought gallantly by the Three Fathers, but they soon had to disperse, leaving only Kozy behind, with Dragon Fruit. The two sat atop the world, on a snowy mountain, as Kozy married Honoka in Honkolia. Nachonius was not pleased, for he loved Honoka, too. In his sorrow and rage, he sent Washroom 45, aka Ay Pik'mi Scabs. A General of the Pig Men army. This man told them to 'eat the pig' and all the issues will end. They listened. The Pig Factory was constructed as a fortress to be used against Nachonius. However, Nachonius used it against them! Sea shells taste good with pepper. Kozy ate the pig, and in the end, fulfilled Nachonius's wish. The Universe ended, as did everything Crab Jak Joe envisioned. From Pupafria to West Korea, from Honkolia to the icy caves of Dragon Fruit's retreat, the world had ended because he ate the pig. Tragic. Relationships Honoka ''' Nachonius wishes he could've married Honoka, but she did not love him as he did. She hated him, quite frankly. '''Crab Jak Joe Crab Jak Joe is Nachonius's technical brother. He disowned him which caused The War. Sammy Can't add lore, can't add lore, can't add lore, can't add lore, can't add lore, can't add lore, can't add lore. Reede Reede meets with Nachonius every night but does not speak, just like he does not wish on shooting stars. Vladimir The last of the three fathers was known by Nachonius as a goblin prince and thus forward decided to goblin him in return. Washroom 45 They were best bros, dude.